m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
Stealthevo
The Legend Wielder of the Fabled Spade of justice. Stealthevo Has carved out a fearsome reputation with his sword and spade technique http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gf3NaB19S6o&list=UU2nvzwrmfHULq1X10v7_C7Q&index=36&feature=plcp One of the more imfamous The Brotherhood StealthEvolution has often unfairly earnt the reputation of being the loose cannon and borderline griefer with his antics. However his notable achievements include. Being the first man ever to kill another with a Spade. That being the slaying of Pat with the now immortalized Spade of Justice. Having been kept in pristine condition since that fateful day. All eyes are nervously awaiting when he will be permitted to wield it again. StealthEvolution however had humble beginnings. Far from a founding brother StealthEvolution joined the Brotherhood of Inglorious Bastards following the unfulfilled promise from KatsDamoto about a full chicken meal paid for by said recruiter. At the time the Citedal was in it's infancy and Fort Stunt provided the majority of the defences needed. It was also here that a hero's resolved would be honed and a seed planted. To turn a mere man, into the Bastard you see today. One of the first casualities of the Battle of Fort Stunt. Taking several arrows and then unceremoniously falling off the walls to his most unsexy death. Apon his resurrection he was able to recount his experience over some well earnt beveragres of choice. Shortly after his first purple heart awarding Stealth was part of the elite operations teams that was used to bring Dorwin to consider continuing it's hostile stance on the Brothers. Trophies include, winning Lava Frogger without cheating and spending the most amount of time in the empty Apple store. It was here that Stealthevolution found the key to his eventual rise to infamy. During the first battle of the Citedal PatricianS was spied making an escape, the attackers organisation had been crushed and the many survivors were fleeing for their lives. Pat was intercepted by the foaming beserker Stealthevolution and the Scotsman. Apon being struck thrice with a spade (now known to many as the Spade of Justice) PatricianS was slain and a legend was born. Attempts to raise a monument to the act was met with firey resisance. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QlhS-cQ6XJE&list=UU2nvzwrmfHULq1X10v7_C7Q&index=34&feature=plcp The next notable engagement was the first battle of Hammerfel. During the dying weeks of the Great War the first serious engagement and one of the few defeats experienced by the Brothers. Apon hearing news that an unholy host led by the 'mastermind' Hilary_Duffeh was inbound the Brothers equipped up and knowing that the foe would strike straight at the heart they quickly left the Citedal. Hoping to intercept the opponent and disrupt any plans well aware that another battle in the Citedal when so outnumbered would be a challenge. As the silence descended and spadeless Stealthevolution was nervously in the tree's awaiting the conflict. Yet they never came. It wasn't long before the scout report came screaming back that they were too slow. Knowing that Point Hammerfel once a simply border marking was outfitted for battle the Brothers moved out. Once again hoping to outsmart their foes. As a heavy fog rolled in from the east. Many feared that the Empire was using some form of sorcery. Perhaps confirmed slightly by the rear ambush inflicted. As disorganisation reigned high the battle commenced. Stealth's 5th purple heart was earnt with a bloodless sword. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cfkmFx_wszM&list=UU2nvzwrmfHULq1X10v7_C7Q&index=32&feature=plcp However, the pain was only short lived. Four brothers in an action which would cement Stealth's place within the heavens themselves launced a desperate action. Still outnumbered, with no armour and only basic tools against the very army which had so effortlessly ambushed them advanced on the sieged and burning Point Hammerfel. As the sun set to the blood red Hue the Brothers Stealth, Poach, Kats and the Scotsman advanced. Despite making no effort to be silent and conceal themselves. Not one arrow was fired from the Empire host.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sbBRMHqBw7Y&list=UU2nvzwrmfHULq1X10v7_C7Q&index=31&feature=plcp From within a stones throw away a call was raised from Hilary_Duff calling for his men to take high ground. They had been spotted. Yet the relentless silent advance continued. Like the guardians of the night they stole forward. Unlike expected they came from the North. Perhaps this is why the Second Battle for Hammerfel was considered a success. As the defenders continued to gather a cry of "Helix Formation" The Brothers entered the fabled, sacred formation and stared down at the task infront of them. They knew it was suicide. As morale faltered from the Empire. One solider, King Sama fainted briefly from the call. As Stealth led the warchants of "Zulu" and the most honoured "GNAI" The garbled fury call still untranslateable to this very day. It would seem as if morale for the Empire faltered further at the sight of the gathered men. Exploting the tactical advantage and going in through a side door Stealth was the first man into the fort. To his right stood Hilary Duff, the leader was soon struck down by the sheer combat expertise that Stealth now possessed. Ultimately, the battle was as expected a butchering, however the sheer force of will and loss of their Hilary Duff soon led to the abandonment and recapture of Point Hammerfel. With the Great War over Stealth personally lead espionage operations against Dorwin Et al under the guise of 'tourism' leading to the infiltration of Minas Tirath no less then 17 times and the creation of some of the most inpenetrable defences concieved http://www.twcenter.net/forums/showthread.php?t=423524. All defeated with a well placed Tree at the walls. It was then, after the fall of their foe's and winning the War of everyone against them. That the Brothers were finally in a state of peace. They turned their skills to the more creative art of construction and successfully claimed the most artful and outstanding piece of construction work with their Colesseum. http://www.twcenter.net/forums/showthread.php?t=431509 Blackwood Having chosen to return to the new server along with his old veterans Stealthevolution rejoined the Brotherhood in it's new guise, the Blackwood Mercenary company. Here some of the greatest feats ever known to the Minecraft world were achieved, some of which being the brainchild of Stealthevolutions now seemingly erractic mind. Operations for Blackwood were initally limited to surviving in an increasingly hostile world. Foe's that had been seen since the great war were rallying in strength. New monsters that had not been seen on the Isle's of Hammerfel made even the simplest of tasks for Blackwood a chore. However with two secret encampments exposed they finally found refuge in the Black forests to the south. Soon after settling the first conflict arose. They were fighting the Starks a ruthless conclave lead by a secretive Cabal. As Blackwood travelled in force Stealth himself lead the inital indepth exploration of the mountainous base as well as sighting and construction of the two tiered hideaway. Much to everyones chargrin. As the operation continued and Stark Mountain's many secrets were uncovered, the two secret piston based entrances both openable by buttons on the outside where fully exploited. But in the end a simple mark of harmless terroism brought Stealth close to the edge. Deciding that a few landmines would make the environment look that much more structured he was intercepted by one of the Starks. Resigning himself to his fate and marching out armed only with a bow, 6 arrows and a stone blade he stood against the diamond encrusted potion swilling Mage of the Starks. Stealth took his defeat like a true brother. Silent. Once again peace reigned and mining operations continued Stealth cooked up a plan. One that would bring true honour and fear to the name of Blackwood and the Brotherhood as a whole. They were going to slay the dragon. With the Blackwood members Danny and Katsdamoto joining him in the Nether Danny and Stealth toiled in the burning land to gather the ingredients needed. While Kats enjoyed a swim in some lava loosing considerable resources. Once the Nether harvest was complete and Kat's body recovered the hunt for Endermen began. Unfortunatly a Stark raid had cost them all the Pearls they had. So many a night was spent fighting the ruthless foe's. With combat skills equal to half a Blackwood member apiece it was a land drawn out skirmish. Eventually 7 of the pearls were collected and forged into the powerful Eye of Ender. As they travelled to the east Blackwood stumbled across a long abandoned fort nearby the Stronghold location. Having discovered signs of life within the Stronghold but the portal incomplete they knew time was of the essence. Operations to hunt more of the Fell Endermen continued and during the day hours restoration work on their new home commenced. Despite internal troubled at home with banditary and a 6 day long battle within the stronghold itself wherin their path was lost and ambushed by a host of never ending hostiles the Blackwood company found their once considerable supplies of Iron, Food and Arrows dwindling. The fields of effectionately renamed Fort Stunt II could sustain them just. Arrows were in limited supplies, but the fields surrounding the Fort held chickens and tree's. Both welcomed with hungry mouths. Iron however was another issue. Deciding to risk it Katsdamoto left Fort Stunt II to return home. Whilst final preparations were made at the stronghold sight. With the portal opened and confirmation of the dragon a Path was made, scarred from the Dragons path. Ladders were contructed in their hundreds incase the Crystals of the Ender prooved impervious to arrow fire. An extensive battle plan was compiled by Stealth. Whom had led the operation satisfactorily from the beginning. With time honoured battle cries the Blackwood Company in it's entirity charged through the Portal. Everything went to plan. The dragon was felled and Blackwood was carved in the Ender, a permenant reminder that they had beaten the odds. They were king. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7UQbyOArUDM&list=UU2nvzwrmfHULq1X10v7_C7Q&index=1&feature=plcp References 1. Raid apon Dorwin, First sighting of the Blade of Justice in battle after the intial smiting of PatricianS 2. Battle for Brotherhood docks. Taken from the Battle for the Citedel II 3. Battlefield recording of the Battle for Hammerfel I 4. Battlefield recording of the Battle for Hammerfel II 5. Stealth at Minas Tirath. 6. Recollection of the building of the Colesseum 7. Slaying of the Enderdragon. It was indeed sexy.